borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Pandora
New Pandora is an enemy faction introduced in Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary DLC for Borderlands 2. History New Pandora is a collection of the Dahl's 191st brigade soldiers, betrayed and abandoned by their superiors many years ago. They were promised a "paradise" far from any battle theaters, only to find themselves turned miners on Pandora. They are led by Colonel Hector and his goal is to give his men the paradise they were promised. Involvement New Pandora are the dominant human enemies in Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary. They have a full range of light to heavy units and appear in all but two of the areas in the DLC. New Pandora Units *'New Pandora Recruit's are the lowest units within the ranks of New Pandora forces. They wear very light body armor, only wield pistols, and are never equipped with grenades or shields. They do not hesitate to close in on the enemy and attack with melee strikes. Unless in numbers, New Pandora Recruits present very little to no threat to Vault Hunters. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Private. *'New Pandora Scout's are light units wielding SMGs. They always try to keep their distance and often crouch while firing. They never toss grenades or resort to melee strikes even if withing striking distance. They are never equipped with shields and are fairly easy to deal with. They carry some sort of communications backpack. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Recon. *'New Pandora Sniper's are light units wielding sniper rifles and are easily distinguished by their red laser sights. They wear light armor and are never equipped with shields. They always try to keep their distance and often crouch while firing. If approached by an attacker New Pandora Snipers will attack using leg-kick rather than standard melee attack. They are armed with high-power sniper rifles which they use with great deal of accuracy. As such, they can pose a significant threat to Vault Hunters. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Marksman. *'Badass Sniper's are elite units among the ranks of New Pandora forces. Unlike regular snipers, they wear body armor and are equipped with shields. Although equipped with grenades, they never use them. They are also equipped with a cloaking device which allows them to turn almost invisible. This makes them a very difficult and dangerous foe to deal with. They can fire up to 3 shots before becoming visible, after which they cloak and change their position. They are very accurate even when firing while moving, but most times they take crouching position when firing. They never resort to melee strikes even if withing striking distance. As it is the case with all badass-class enemies, Badass Snipers tend to drop valuable items when killed. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed Badass Marksman. *'New Pandora Heavy' is an enemy frequently encountered within groups of New Pandora forces. They wear heavy body armor and are always equipped with shields. Heavy shotguns with multiple barrels are their weapons of choice. They always keep their distance, and will keep firing while back-padlling if the enemy tries to close the distance. They hardly ever seek cover but will combat-roll their way out of line of fire. After firing series of shots, they tend to toss a grenade or two. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Scavenger. *'New Pandora Medic's are medium units not only tasked with restoring health of their comrades but are formidable foes in their own right. They are easily distinguished by their white uniforms and bright-red body armor. They wear light body armor, wield assault rifles, and are always equipped with shields. Their assault rifles are always equipped with elemental accessory. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Surgeon. *'New Pandora Infectologist's are medium units among the ranks of New Pandora forces and are easily distinguished by their bright-yellow uniforms. They only wield assault rifles with elemental accessory, slag being the most frequent. They also frequently throw elementally-charged grenades. Device they carry on their backs will not explode when hit. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Pandemicist. They can restore health of any infected units. *'New Pandora Pyro's are medium units easily distinguished by their bright-red uniforms and fuel tanks on their backs. They wield assault rifles with flamethrower attachment. They advance towards their targets switching to assault rifles to engage targets outside the flamethrower's range. If within melee range, they attack with an over-the-shoulder attack. They often throw several incendiary grenades, some of which are deadly fire burst types. The fuel tank on New Pandora Pyro's back is a critical hit location; when destroyed, the tank explodes, killing the pyro instantly. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Inferno. *'New Pandora Commander's are the most formidable units and are in charge of the New Pandora troops they are with. Their armament consists of a pistol and a sword, and are equipped with a short-range jetpack. They always charge straight for the enemy, are relentless in their attacks, and will hardly ever look for a cover. Jetpack allows them to quickly close in on the enemy making large leaps which end with a powerful ground slam attack. When close in, they reasort to over-the-shoulder melee attack with their pistols rather than using their swords. New Pandora Commanders are badass-class enemies and as such pose a major threat to Vault Hunters. In True Vault Hunter and in Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, they are renamed New Pandora Brigadier. Notable New Pandorans *Lt. Bolson *Lt. Angvar *Lt. Tetra *Lt. Hoffman Gallery New Pandora Recruit 1.jpg|New Pandora Recruit New Pandora Scout 3.jpg|New Pandora Scout New Pandora Sniper 1.jpg|New Pandora Sniper Badass Sniper Cloaked.jpg|Badass Sniper Cloaked New Pandora Heavy 1.jpg|New Pandora Heavy New Pandora Medic 1.jpg|New Pandora Medic New Pandora Infectologist 1.jpg|New Pandora Infectologist New Pandora Pyro 2.jpg|New Pandora Pyro New Pandora Commander 2.jpg|New Pandora Commander New Pandora concept art.jpg|New Pandora concept art fr:Néo-Pandorien ru:Армия Новой Пандоры Category:Factions Category:Enemies